Trial By Fire: What You Didn't See
by SJWFAN
Summary: Continuation of Trial By Fire....does Alex live?


**Title: Trial By Fire: What You Didn't See  
****Authors: WaLkErAnDaLeX4eVeR and A-W4Life  
****Summary: Continuation of Trial By Fire...does Alex live?  
****Disclaimer: We don't own anything related with this story.  
----------------------------------------------------------------**

Walker had just walked out of the courthouse and had gotten to his car when he heard it, the sound of gunfire coming from the courthouse. The first thing that came to his mind was Alex. Walker then quickly got on his walkie talkie saying "this is Walker, Texas Ranger, there has been gunfire in the courthouse and I am going to need backup." a few seconds later an operator replied back to him,"Alright Ranger Walker back up is already on its way." hanging up the radio Walker quickly slammed his door shut and ran up to the courthouse.

Once inside the courthouse walker tried to find Alex, but all he could see is frantic people scattered amongst him. After pushing his way around them into the middle of the courthouse he quickly noticed Ret lying on the floor, dead in his own blood, and then across from him he saw a guy whom he didn't know who was shot down also. At that moment Walker was getting really worried, he didn't have much time to worry though because he soon heard Gage and Kay come up behind him. Gage was the first of the 3 to speak, " Walker, man I am soo sorry, by the time we saw her she was on her knees taking a ragged breath, and then she fell." it took Walker a few seconds to realize what Gage was talking about, he then looked behind them and when he saw Alex lying lifeless or close to it tears swelled up in his eyes. Walker then ran over to her putting her head in his lap screaming "Alex, Alex, wake up you cant leave me, Alex, Alex!" Once Walker had reached her side he took her head in his hands and gently placed it in his lap as he waited for the EMT to arrive.

Gage and Kay then walked up to him and gently placed their hands on his shoulders and said, " Walker, if there is anything that we could do let us know and we will do it." Walker looked up and gave them a half smile and replied, "thanks guys I will keep that in mind, but right now I just want to be alone with my wife, if that is ok." Gage and Kay smiled and said "sure Walker, we'll just be over there if you need us." After saying that they walked away leaving Walker with Alex and so many thoughts going through his head...Would he ever see Alex again, if not could he go on, would Angela be ok, oh my gosh Angela, how would she deal with this, would she get through it, would Angela have to grow up without a mother?

Walker looked down into Alex's pale white face, her face looked almost the same as the time that Storm had shot her. He hated remembering that day, it was supposed to be the happiest day in their relationship but it ended up turning into a nightmare. He remembered how good it felt to finally be able to hurt Storm, the same way that he had hurt Walker by trying to kill Alex. He never forgot the great news he got after Storm died, that Alex had finally woken up and he could see her, hold her, and kiss her again. He only prayed that this time would be the same, that she would pull through, that she would wake up again and everything would be back to normal.

While deep in those thoughts Walker was interrupted by the EMT coming to get Alex, they put her on a stretcher and started wheeling her to the ambulance, Walker right by her side was almost on the Ambulance when he heard Gage tell him that after he finished up with the police that he would meet him down at the hospital. Walker thanked him and got on the ambulance as it headed toward the hospital.

When in the Ambulance Walker grabbed Alex's hand and entwined it with his, he then looked at her face and said to her with tears in his eyes, " Alex, I know you cant hear me, but I want you to know that you have to pull through this, I cant and don't want to lose you, you are my life, my soul, my OTHER half. Without you I am nothing, Alex I need you in my life." After he said that to her Walker drifted off again, this time thinking of how the other times that she had been shot it had been different, he had been there to catch her, and to hold her. This time he feared it was different because not only had he not been there but she had also gotten shot right in or above her heart, he feared that there is only so many times that you could get shot before your luck ran out. Walker with tears running down his face didn't bother to wipe them away when the EMT came to get the stretcher out of the back, he just looked at them and watched them take her down the ER into surgery.

Once Walker had gotten out of the ambulance and into the ER room he went to the desk to see if he could use their phone, once he was given the phone he quickly dialed Trivette's number. After about 5 rings he got an answer, " hey Trivette speaking." Walker somberly replied, "Trivette, hey it is Walker, I have got some bad news, Alex...well Alex she has been shot, she is in surgery now, and so I don't know how bad it is." Trivette hearing this started to break down in tears, "Walker, man I am so sorry, I am going to jump on the next flight to Dallas so don't you worry I will be there tonight, when you find out how she is doing let me know, I will see you in a few hours man." Walker told Trivette bye and then hung up. Not even seconds after he was off the phone a Doctor came into the room asking for him. "Doctor, I am Cordell Walker, how is Alex? Is she going to be ok?" The doctor just looked at him and said...


End file.
